When such motor vehicles are used for transporting small cargos, frequently loads are loaded into the transporter and later removed from them again. Even if the loading occurs at a place where permanently installed loading equipment is available, the unloading often must occur at locations where no such stationary equipment is available. There it is necessary for the driver to remove objects from the vehicle, sometimes under time pressure, that are often of such a weight that they are difficult to move without help. Conversely, it may also be necessary to load individual objects into the vehicle at such locations. Even if the weight is such that the driver could still carry them, because of the large number of such procedures the work may be more than can be expected of one person.